dubbing_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Intersound, Inc.
West Hollywood, California 90069 962 N La Cienega Boulevard, Los Angeles, California 90069 |closure = 2006 |services = Dubbing Translation Audiovisual Post-Production Subtitling Editing |unions = AFTRA Independent |country = United States |status = Defunct }} Intersound, Inc. was an American dubbing, translation, subtitling and post-production company founded in June 1979, with studios, laboratories and offices in Los Angeles, California, U.S.. The company was owned by Ahmed Agrama and Kent Harrison Hayes. Intersound was responsible for the translation and dubbing for films and TV series in English, as well as Latin American Spanish and Arabic. Intersound also had a branch in Mexico City, which was solely dedicated to dubbing and translating into Spanish. Intersound closed in Summer of 2006. Intersound was responsible for the translation and dubbing for films and TV series in English, as well as Latin American Spanish and Arabic. Intersound also had a branch in Mexico City, which was solely dedicated to dubbing and translating into Spanish. Intersound closed in Summer of 2006. History Intersound was founded in June 1979 as a premier Sound Post Production facility in the Hollywood area. In its early years, Intersound specialized primarily in foreign language dubbing for television and feature films, as well as sound effect and music construction for various television and feature film productions. In 1983 Intersound opened its video services department by offering Off-line and On-line video editing, adding to the company's 35mm and l6mm film telecine and editing services. In its first full-service post production contract, Intersound provided all post production services (including video editing and mastering) for the highly acclaimed animated television series Robotech. Years since, Intersound has provided a full range of audio and video post production services for many projects including both Network and Syndicated television programming, feature films and mini-series. In 1985 Intersound began offering the basics in Inflight Entertainment (IFE) duplication, including specialized language and editing services for the airline industry, as well as a full range of video duplication services in a facility that could produce 50,000+ cassettes a month. Intersound, through its sister company in Mexico City, opened its own Spanish language dubbing facility in Mexico City in the early 1990's. Since then, Intersound has translated, adapted and recorded Spanish versions of films and television programming for every major film distributor in Hollywood. The company has also dubbed and/or subtitled programming into over 30 other languages, including English. Intersound later moved into Los Angeles' historical Elektra Records building on La Cienega Boulevard, less than a half mile from their previous location, in close proximity to many major motion picture studios. The building has more than 20,000 square feet, and room for expansion. The new space has allowed Intersound to increase its current services to MPEG compression, expanded Sound Design for CD-Rom, video and film, as well as new services such as DVD authoring.The History of Intersound (archived 24-Feb-2003). Retrieved October 1, 2018. In 2006, the company shut down, auctioning away their equipment through eBay.Robotech dubbing studio closing down at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database. Retrieved October 1, 2018. Dubs Animation Series *''To Add*'' Specials/OVAs *''To Add*'' Films *''To Add*'' Live-Action Miniseries *''To Add*'' Films *''To Add*'' Talent Pool References External Links *Intersound at the Doblaje Wiki (Español) *Intersound, Inc. at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *Intersound, Inc. at the Anime News Network Category:Dubbing Companies Category:American Dubbing Companies Category:Recording Studios Category:Defunct Companies